The Asylum
by houseofanbuis
Summary: Six friends from Hollywood Arts are out in search of an old asylum to spend the night in. Little do they know that they're walking into something beyond their nightmares, something that could be the end of all of them...
1. The Asylum

**When Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie venture into the forest to find a supposedly "haunted" asylum to spend the night, they have no idea what's in store for them. The ancient building is full of vengeful spirits, and one in particular is out for blood. The six friends will end up wishing they'd never entered **_**The Asylum**_**...**

The Asylum

It was a perfect day for six friends to be hanging out together, just enjoying the summer holidays while it lasted. The sun was beating down on their necks as they dragged themselves up through the steep forests to the abandoned asylum hidden in the darkest part of the trees. All of them had watched plenty of horrors, and they knew that what they were venturing into seemed too much like the storylines in the classic movies, but they were young and just having fun.

"Is anyone else scared out of their wits?" Tori panted, propping her elbows up against a tree to rest.

Jade sniggered "Pfft, what is it with you _babies_? It's just a bunch of stories! Come on, seriously? People running about in white sheets? Get a hold of yourself!"

"Easy for you to say, Jade!" Andre whimpered "You're made of steel!"

She smirked, and with a quick nod, she marched off in front, grabbing Beck's arm along with her.

"We'll be there soon, right?" Robbie moaned "I can't stand this heat!"

"I like it!" Cat fluttered about behind them, collecting leaves and flowers off the trees and offering them to him as if it were an attempt to change his mind on the sun.

Tori chuckled and pushed away from the tree she was leaning against. They all began the final few strides up to their destination; it was only a couple hundred yards away...

* * *

The asylum was dark and eerie, as to be expected. Moss and leaves draped over the entrance like a curtain, shielding it's ghastliness from the outside world. The windows were no longer fitted with glass, and just were crumbling arches now. It wouldn't be surprising for a white figure to just appear in them, that's the sort of atmosphere the ancient building was creating.

"Christ!" Andre exclaimed "It's creepier than thought it would be!"

"Nah, it's actually not as bad as I expected..." Tori smiled weakly as she headed for the door.

"Robbie, you said you were talking us bowling!" Cat cried.

Jade gave him a confused frown.

"It's the only way she was gonna come!" He explained.

Beck threw back the leaves, revealing the passage way leading into the asylum. He gave an approving nod before carefully stepping inside.

* * *

It smelt of damp, bugs, dirt and simply age. This building was lucky to still be standing, it was so old. Many people had heard of the stories linked to this very spot, how there had been endless sightings of dark, mysterious creatures hiding in the grounds. It had once been a place to keep the mentally ill, people who were considered to be a danger to society due to their insanity. It was shut down when the police were informed that acts of torture and even murder had taken place there. For years, it had been closed off, no one was allowed within the building or the forest that surrounded it, as one patient had escaped during police inspection. Of course, no one alive today knew whether this was true or false, but either way, it was good enough for a gang of curious teenagers looking for a good scare to be intrigued.

"Hey, guys!" Beck's voice echoed from deep inside.

"What?" Tori shouted back in response.

"You better check this out!"

Jade's face lit up, she had many hopes of finding burnt carcasses, blood and gore whilst they were exploring this place. She quickly followed her boyfriend's voice, urging the others forward.

"You gonna go in, Robbie?" Cat asked with large, curious eyes.

"Uh, um... yeah, I guess." He swallowed back his fear. He had to impress Cat during this trip; he had to be the big man, the one all the girls would be relying on to keep them safe from harm's way.

Andre helped Tori inside, as it was quite a high entrance, and then heaved Cat up too. He was the last to go inside, something didn't feel right. There was a un easy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked around the forest. A slight breeze had arisen and the trees were swaying gently from side to side. For a split second, he could swear he caught glimpse of a shadow crouching in the distance, watching them. But, when he looked back, there was nothing but hedge and stone. He grunted and hopped inside, unaware of the troubles that awaited him and his friends...

**This Fanfiction is my first that includes torture, murder, ghosts etc. So I'm not very experienced in this genre of writing! I randomly began writing this and got really stuck in and ideas of future chapters kept springing into my mind! Anyway, I've cleared my account of all my old stories in order to start fresh; I hope this will be a good start... I really hope you liked it! If you do, please review for more chapters and updates. If you like, I'd love to hear some ideas on what could happen! For all of you readers that think ghosts and stuff is "dumb", don't worry, there's a twist! Sorry for babbling on! Amber x**


	2. Who's that girl?

**Darkness is falling, so it's time for them to find rooms to spend the night in. Andre can't help but sense something evil is present, and that they're heading for trouble. On the other hand, Cat may be seeing people that aren't actually there. As things tense up, are some of them starting to wonder if the stories are true? When they finally set up camp, it's ready to sleep. But I doubt any of them are going to get any rest...**

The Asylum

The dark walls of the asylum were caked thick with mud. The torch's light sliced through the darkness, revealing silver cobwebs in each and every corner of the ceiling. What Beck had been talking about was nothing but the body of a fox, but the flesh was still hanging from the bones, creating a fowl stench. A swarm of flies covered it like a blanket. Cat clasped onto Robbie's arm and he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Jade gave a mischievous grin as she prodded the animal with a stick. It was getting dark, so they carried on walking in search of the perfect room to set up camp in. The ear splitting sound of Jade's scissors being dragged across the walls broke the silence.

"Jade!" Tori snapped "Will you _please_ stop that!" Her fringe flopped over her eyes as she turned abruptly to her friend.

"Umm... let me think about that for a second." She tapped her foot and hummed sarcastically before simply saying "No" In a stern tone and continuing.

"Come on, Jade." Beck placed a hand on her shoulder and slowly removed her weapon, causing her to huff.

* * *

Later on, Andre caught up with Tori and began conversation. He could confide in Tori without the worry of her spilling everything to her friends. Though Beck was his best friend, there was no question that Tori came a close second in the running.

"Tori? He began "Do you feel anything strange in your gut?"

She blushed "Are you coming onto me?"

"No!" His voice broke in defence and he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Tori laughed and pushed him away jokingly "What were you gonna say?"

He cleared his throat once more "I just don't think we should be here. I mean, I'm not the superstitious type, but people did _die _here, don't you think it's pretty disrespectful us being here for fun?"

Tori thought for a moment "Yeah... I was thinking that on the way here. But we can't exactly leave now, Beck and Jade seem pretty up for it, and Cat and Robbie are enjoying themselves, even though they're acting like a couple of wimps!"

"I swear I saw someone before we came in here, you know."

"What?" Tori frowned.

"It sounds ridiculous, I know! I guess I was a fan of Scooby Doo when I was younger..." Andre shrugged.

Tori smiled. She didn't think Andre was ridiculous, because she'd seen something too. A young girl, in the window. She didn't want it to be true, so she shoved it to the back of her mind.

"Come on." She whispered. They carried on walking down the corridors to catch up with the others.

* * *

So far, nothing too serious had happened, and the night ahead looked like it wasn't going to be too bad to cope with. Besides the dirt and various animals hiding in the cracks, the building was nothing but old. There were plenty of long corridors, but all of them were lined with windows allowing the light to come in. Unless they were thinking about exploring it at night, they'd be fine.

"I feel so brave!" Cat clapped her hands and skipped over to one of the windows.

Everyone couldn't help but grin at Cat's enthusiasm, despite the fact she was in an old mental asylum that may be haunted by its previous patients.

"Oh, Tori!" Cat moaned, flopping her arms about like a toddler in a tantrum.

"What have I done?" Tori asked, looking about her friends for an answer.

"Why did you invite Trina?" Cat groaned again.

"I-I didn't..."

"Then who's that girl out there?" Cat pointed outside.

There was silence amongst the group. Beck slowly stepped forward to the window. He peered over the edge. He couldn't believe he actually hoped it was Trina, instead of something else...

"No one's there, Cat." He sighed, returning to Jade and putting his arm around her.

"B-But..." She stuttered. Like Beck had said, there was no one there.

Cat went pale. She had seen someone, she may be a little slow at times, but she wasn't stupid enough to not know if she'd seen someone or not.

"I did see someone." She whispered.

* * *

The next few hours were spent in pretty much silence. No one had discussed whether they believed Cat or not, but it was obvious most of them didn't. Robbie really wanted to believe her, he was the one person who saw pure potential in Cat besides being cute and bubbly. He saw the side of her that was actually quite intelligent and very, very beautiful in his eyes. But he'd never believed in ghosts, and he was adamant that he wasn't going to start today or anytime soon.

* * *

The two rooms they settled on were very much different in comparison. Beck had researched the old blue prints of the building's layout, and knew that the one room they'd picked was an office for the employees, whereas the other was where patients were locked in darkness until they rather froze or starved to death. Jade and Beck had volunteered themselves for the second room, as they were probably the hardest of the group and nothing really "scared" them. Cat wanted the first room, she had been a bag a nerves since what had happened earlier. Robbie suggested he stayed with Cat.

"Andre and Tori." Beck pointed at the last remaining pair "May as well even it out, do one of you wanna stay with me and Jade while the other goes with Cat and Robbie?"

"To be honest, Beck." Andre took a step back "I know you probably think I want to have the scary room, but I'm not up for it..."

Beck shrugged and turned to Tori.

"Sure, like I really wanna spend my night watching you two love birds being all smoochy together!" Tori shivered.

"Fine!" Jade glared "We'll have a room of four and one of two!"

It was decided. As night overpowered the daylight, and the moon crept out from beyond the trees, each person headed to their assigned rooms, ready for a night of terror. They'd all planned it out. Ghost stories, marshmallows (obviously not roasted) and just a general camp fire theme. It was meant to be fun, nothing too serious, and they'd all agreed that if someone really wanted to leave, they were free to. They all had their own opinions on whether it was really _haunted _in the asylum, but whether they denied it or not, they all had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen to them...

**That was chapter 2 of **_**The Asylum**_**, did you like it? I know it may seem like a slow beginning, but chapter 3 is their first night there, so something exciting is bound to happen! Please review for more chapters and feel free to supply some ideas if you like! Amber x**


	3. Chandelier

**Bad things are beginning to happen in **_**The Asylum**_**. Jade is in grave danger as her and Beck explore the winding corridors. And somebody unexpected becomes a suspect of attempted murder...**

* * *

The Asylum

It was complete and utter darkness now. There wasn't a single star in the bleakness of the sky either, which didn't help much. Nearby, animals scuttled about their business, searching and hunting for food. The asylum seemed far worse at night, no surprise there. With no light in the corridors, you could easily trip up on something. If someone was in the room with you, you wouldn't even know. And that's the main reason none of the four friends staying in room one, the "safe room", would let the others sleep in case they were the last ones awake. So, they sat up talking away the hours.

"It's just _too _creepy in here, right?" Andre whispered, as if he'd awaken some spirit if he talked too loudly.

None of them had to actually answer with words, as it was obvious what they were all thinking. Tori fumbled with the torch, desperately trying to find the ON switch.

"Why can't I find it...?" She whimpered.

Andre brought her into a hug, reassuring her that everything was fine, that it was just all spooky stories and that nothing bad was going to happen to them. He knew that no one could see him in the dark, so he stroked Tori's cheek lovingly; something he'd always longed to do. She calmed down immediately and handed him the torch. The room was lit in a pale, yellow light a few seconds later, which made them all sigh in relief, as they could actually see one another now.

"Sorry about that," Tori smiled "Lost control, I'm not good with ghosts and stuff!" Though it was a laugh, it was a pretty pathetic one which wasn't very convincing to her friends.

"Ghosts aren't real!" Robbie said slowly, as if he was too trying to convince himself.

"They are, Robbie!" Cat wailed "I saw a girl, and no one else did! She wouldn't of been able to hide herself in time when Beck looked out the window, so she must of just, disappeared!" She wiggled her fingers to emphasize the last word.

Robbie grunted and crossed his arms. He'd seen something too, nothing serious, just a shadow, but he'd defiantly seen it. As they were looking for rooms, there was an insanely long corridor, it didn't seem to stop, it stretched out and went on and on... And at the end, there was a dark shadow. The figure of a woman, he thought, just standing there. He'd been staring for a while, and her head just fell to the side, like it had been snapped off and was hanging by a thread. He'd walked off then, it was too much for him to handle. He must have just been seeing things, right?

"Ghosts aren't real..." He thought to himself, and he dived in for a marshmallow to calm himself down.

* * *

"Ghosts?" Jade scoffed as she lay down her sleeping bag next to Beck's. She had _never _been a believer in ghosts and religion etc. It made her laugh more than anything, and that's why she was the one in the most danger.

"I dunno..." Beck shrugged "Cat seemed _pretty _adamant that she'd seen someone." He snuggled up next to his girlfriend, winding his finger in her dark locks.  
"Don't you fall for it!" She pointed a daring finger at him and scowled.

Their torch was on a low setting, so they could only see each other's faces in a blue light, whilst the rest of the room was hidden in the darkness.

"I'm not saying I suddenly believe in spirits and what have you, but I think I might believe that Cat saw something. What if she's not well? What if she needs to get out of here..."

Jade bit her lip in thought. She did care about Cat, she was a good friend. "It's that _stupid _Shapiro's fault!" She shook her head in anger "He told Cat they were going bowling, not very fair, is it?"

"Well, do you want do go get her?" Beck asked, planting a kiss on her forehead as he got up.

"Yeah, Ok..." She followed him up and out of the room.

* * *

"And inside that castle, there was a room, and inside that room, there was a cupboard, and inside that cupboard there was a box, and inside that box, there was... A GHOST!" Cat squealed, clapping her hands at how she'd made both Robbie and Tori jump out of their skin, though Andre seemed to be lost in a deep thought.

"Cat!" Tori glared at her friend, fixing her hair and tucking her fringe back behind her ear.

"Give me a heart attack, why don't ya?" Robbie panted as he got back into his seat.

Cat giggled "What about you, Andre? Did you like my story?" She asked hopefully.

Andre turned his head slightly "Uh, yeah, Little Red. It was awesome." He smiled at her before returning to his thoughts.

* * *

The corridors were eerily silent as Jade and Beck struggled to find the right way to the other room. The walls were crawling with animals, some nocturnal and some sleeping the night away. The floors were made from stone, which made Jade's boots echo each time they hit the ground.

"Typical haunted house..." Jade muttered under her breath "Where are my scissors?"

"No, you're not having them back until the end of the trip!" He tapped her on the nose jokingly as if she were a naughty puppy.

"Fine." She gritted her teeth, running her hands along the filthy bricks instead.

* * *

"Can you hear that?" Andre sat up suddenly, pressing his ear up against one of the walls.

He could hear Beck and Jade walking through the building, arguing about whether scissors are considered "weapons" or "play things".

"Is that Beck?" Tori rubbed her eyes and yawned "And Jade?"

Andre opened the door "I think so, we better go find them."

Cat and Robbie gave each other a nervous look and shook their heads.

"I'm not going, Tori..." Cat sniffed.

Robbie moved closer to the red head "Me either."

"OK, that's a good idea. You two wait here, we don't want us all forgetting where the rooms are. When we call you, shout back so we can find you again." Tori followed Andre to the door.

Cat and Robbie nodded in agreement and watched their friends leave the room, unaware that they wouldn't see them again for a while...

* * *

There were various paintings hanging from the walls, mostly portraits of employees, they thought.

"Hm... nice pictures." Jade cocked her head to the side as she admired the framed artwork.

Beck smiled and walked ahead, he knew that his girlfriend had some weird interests, anything extremely old and creepy being at the top of the list, well, after scissors.

Jade followed the portraits to a corridor. It was probably the longest corridor she'd seen in the building. Little did she know, that it was the same corridor where Robbie had seen a woman.

"Cool..." She whispered to herself. She looked around, Beck was gone. He was probably only in the next corridor, so she carried on walking.

There was one portrait in particular that caught her eye. The frame was rusted and cracked, but the glass itself was spotless. She stared into the eyes of the painting, it seemed so real. Her eyes scanned the bottom, where there was spidery handwriting. It was smudged, but she could just make out the words "Nancy Petty Field".

She gasped "Nancy Petty Field?" she re read the letter aloud, trying to make sense of them.

Nancy Petty Field was the name of patient who had "supposedly" lived here once. The patient who had escaped from the building and hid in the grounds. Jade turned to leave, when she noticed some papers under a table. They were newspapers from years ago.

"Patient escapes from Red Rock" She read the headlines slowly, her hands trembling "Oh god, the stories are true? Awesome!" She grinned to herself.

The small chandelier ahead began to sway slightly. She shoved the papers in her bag and made her way to the door. She stopped in her tracks, she could hear breathing, slow and heavy breathes.

"Beck...?" Her voice cracked as she turned the handle...

* * *

Andre and Tori found their way through the building fairly easily due to their torch light.

"I heard them somewhere over here." Andre looked around, rubbing his hands together and opening a door.

"Andre? Tori?" Beck's voice trailed in from the next room.

"Phew..." Tori sighed. It was such a relief to know that they were all safe.

"Hey!" Beck appeared in the doorway "Have you seen Jade?"

Concern washed over his face, the answer was clearly "no".

"I'm sure she's fine, Beck." Tori took his hand "Let's go find her"

Suddenly, Jade's scream echoed down the hallways, vibrating the walls.

"Jade?" Beck cried. He shoved Tori away and sprinted towards the portraits where he'd left her.

* * *

Her body lay broken and unmoving under the chandelier. He clasped her hand, his eyes welling up. Blood oozed from her forehead. Her fingers twitched, and her eyes slowly opened a crack.

"Beck?" She whimpered "It hurts, Beck..."

He squeezed her hand "I know, baby. I know..."

"Jesus!" Andre exclaimed as he and Tori burst through.

"We need to get her to a hospital, _now_!" Beck's voice was full of fear as he hoisted the chandelier off of his girlfriend's fragile body.

He draped her limply over his shoulder and headed for the exit.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea..." Andre breathed.

"Wait, look..." Tori pointed to the broken chandelier "This has been cut."

"By scissors?" Andre suggested, picking a pair of rusted ones up from the floor.

"Beck had Jade's scissors, didn't he?" Her voice was quiet and uncertain.

The room was suddenly filled with Cat's cries.

"Oh god, Cat!"

They ran through the door, only to be met by an unlikely person...

* * *

**Chapter 3 done! I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far, it sure felt like it when I was writing it! The writing's a bit tacky in this one I think, so sorry about that! Anyway, hope you like it all the same! Please review and thanks for reading! Amber x**


	4. Scissors

**Robbie's found the body of a little girl, but do the screams belong to her? Also, something's taken over Jade, an evil spirit seeking revenge...**

* * *

The Asylum

It was Robbie. His hands were drenched in blood and his body was shaking uncontrollably.

"What the _hell _did you do?" Andre got him up against the wall, slamming his head against the brick.

He whimpered "I-It wasn't me!" The tears were rolling down his cheeks "She was just lying there, I found her like that, you _have _to believe me, Andre!"

Andre released his grip. Robbie collapsed into a heap, crying into his hands.

"Andre," Tori touched his cheek "Leave him. Let's go find Cat."

* * *

She wasn't screaming anymore. That could be a good or a bad sign. Luckily, Tori knew her way around pretty well and they got back to the room within a couple of minutes. To their surprise, Cat was tucked up in her sleeping bag, lost in her dreams.

"Cat...?"Andre checked her pulse and sighed with relief "She's fine."

"T-Then it mustn't have been Cat screaming!" Tori checked again, just to be safe.

Andre grunted to himself, and then nodded in agreement.

"Then what was Robbie going on about?" His eyes widened as he remembered "Who's blood was on his hands?"

* * *

Beck laid Jade onto the cool grass outside. A tear fell onto her forehead.

"It's OK, baby. You're gonna make it..." He promised whilst wrapping her up in his jacket.

It was pitch black outside, and there was no signal on Beck's mobile. The wind was fierce and it slapped him in the face as he crouched down beside his girlfriend. He wasn't the religious type, but despite this, he got down on his knees and prayed to keep her safe.

* * *

"Robbie?" Andre called down the hallways, hoping for a response "Damn! I knew we shouldn't have left him..."

Tori bowed her head, knowing that it was her fault they'd lost him.

"It's _not _your fault." Andre whispered, noticing her guilty expression "Maybe he's fine anyway, he might of just got out."

Tori sniffed "You know he wouldn't have left Cat, Andre. He's smitten..."

Andre shrugged and gave a quick nod.

* * *

Robbie hadn't moved. He lay weeping on the floor. His face was now red with the blood off of his hands. It wasn't him, he knew it wasn't him. He wasn't a murderer. But, still, that meant that there _was _a murderer in the building, somewhere. He flinched as he remembered finding the body sprawled along the floor. It was a little girl. She was ghastly white and her hair the same colour and appearance as Tori's, but it wasn't Tori. Then, he remembered the girl Cat had said to of seen outside the window, and how she thought it was Trina. The body must have belonged to her. Someone could easily mistake her for one of the Vega sisters from a distance because of the hair.

"Andre?" He got to his feet "Tori?"

He had to make his way back to the room, he _had _to warn them.

* * *

"It can't have been Jade's blood, he wouldn't have been able to move from the room in time, and Beck legged it there pretty fast..." Andre was trying to figure out who Robbie had hurt, _if _he'd hurt anyone at all.

Cat arose from her sleeping bag and began to speak in a tired voice "It was a little girl" She began "Robbie left when he heard Jade scream, and when he came back he said he'd found a little girl's body, near the entrance. Down that corridor we didn't go down. That's what he said."

Tori gasped "A _little girl_?"

"No," Andre shook his head "Robbie wouldn't of done that. It must have been somebody else..."

Tori knew what he was thinking, and that he didn't want to say it aloud, in case it was true. But if they didn't find the murderer soon, they'd all die.

"Beck had Jade's scissors, and that's what was used to cut the chandelier." She whispered.

"Chandelier? What are you talking about?" Cat asked, confusion in her tone.

"Jade got crushed by a chandelier," Andre explained "She's not dead, but pretty banged up."

No one knew what to say. Why would Beck deliberately hurt Jade? He seemed pretty in love with her. And why on _earth _would he murder a little girl?

Cat scowled "No!" She got up "How can you even suggest that, Tori? Beck _wouldn't _do that, especially not to Jade! Maybe it's none of us, maybe we're not alone..."

* * *

Beck was barely clothed, only his shorts and vest remained. He was freezing. He'd used his shirt, jacket and socks to stop the bleeding on Jade's fore head. Obviously, he wanted her to survive, and he would quite happily freeze to death in order for her to pull through.

"C-Come on..." He shivered, his lips an icy blue. He was rubbing Jade's arms to keep her warm, and at the same time, trying to apply enough pressure to the wound to ease the bleeding.

Somewhere in the forest ahead, something snapped. A twig, probably. There was the crunching of footsteps and the figure of a woman, watching them.

Beck noticed it immediately, and somehow knew it wasn't human, even though all he could make out was the outline and shadow of her. He covered Jade protectively, and again, tried his mobile for signal. One bar. He felt like cheering, but obviously, that wouldn't do him any good.

"A-Ambulance, please." He stuttered down the phone "Uh, yeah. It's Red Rock Asylum, did you get that? Yeah, the abandoned mental asylum, that's right..."

* * *

Robbie was practically dragging himself through the corridors. He wasn't sure how, but he had a large gash on his knee, causing him a lot of discomfort. It was agonising to move it properly, so he was having to limp. To his delight, he could hear the muffled voices of Cat, Andre and Tori in a nearby room. He tried various doors, eventually finding the right one.

"Cat!" He cried, embracing her with outstretched arms.

She giggled and ran forward, nuzzling into his chest. "I knew you'd be fine, Robbie."

"Robbie, you OK?" Andre asked.

He nodded, and gave Tori a quick hug too.

"Why are you limping?" Tori bent down to inspect his knee.

"Um, I'm not sure to be honest. I just started bleeding..."

The wound was sticky with blood and clinging onto the trouser leg. Robbie winced in pain as Tori tore back the denim.

"Tori, I think that's from scissors..." Andre bent down beside her.

"Your right, maybe Beck _didn't _cut the chandelier, maybe we're _not _alone..." She breathed.

* * *

Beck could hear the blare of a siren in the distance and the sound of wheels trudging up the hill towards them. The blue and red lights became visible as the top of a vehicle emerged from the bracken.

"Over here!" He waved his arms frantically in the air.

The ambulance pulled up beside him.

"Hey, son. What's the problem?" The driver winded down the window.

"M-My girlfriend, she's been hurt. Over th-" He stopped in mid sentence, Jade's body was gone.

* * *

"Come on, let's get out of here." Andre handed each of his friends a weapon on some sort.

Cat was clutching onto a led pipe, Robbie had a brick and Tori had Jade's scissors.

"What about you?" Cat asked Andre who seemed to be unarmed.

"I've got my fists." He smiled uneasily "Now come on, through the door."

The same ghastly scream as before echoed down the corridors.

"It's that scream again!" Robbie cried.

"Maybe we should follow it," Tori suggested "I mean, she's only a _little girl_!"

Robbie turned abruptly "No, we can't! It's the girl Cat saw out of the window!"

"What? Why didn't you tell us before?" Andre snapped.

"B-Because, I don't believe in ghosts!" He wailed "I don't _want _to believe in ghosts!"

Tori took his hand "Just because Cat saw her out of the window, doesn't mean she's a ghost, Robbie"

There was another scream.

"I can't take this!" Andre burst through the doors, down the hallways and towards the scream.

"No!" Tori cried after him.

"Leave it, Tori!" Cat whimpered "Look, there's Jade!"

Robbie gasped "J-Jade?"

Tori turned her head slowly. Jade was standing there, but her eyes were closed as if she were asleep or unconscious. Her cut was open, but there was no blood and her lips and eye lids were grey. Suddenly, her eyes opened, revealing a pair of amber globes.

"What happened to her eyes?" Cat whispered.

Tori swallowed "I don't know, Cat..."

* * *

"Sorry, but we don't care to deal with false calls. _Please _don't waste our time again, or you will be receiving a court hearing in the post." The driver glared down at Beck as he reversed out and drove off into the distance.

"Please!" He wept, but it was no use.

He turned to the building.

"Wait," He gasped. Was that Jade in the window...?

* * *

**Bit of a rubbish ending, sorry! But I wanted to finish the chapter before bed because I'll be away for my brother's birthday tomorrow, and I won't be able to upload it. I found it difficult to round it off, so I've just made Beck see Jade in the window! Ooh, not very scary, I know... Sorry! But, none the less, still hope you enjoyed it. Keep on reviewing! Thank you! Amber x**


	5. Revenge

**I felt this chapter was a little short, but as the great saying goes, "short and sweet"! This has got quite a bit of action it, and things are beginning to fall into place. The one question that remains though is, where did Robbie get his cuts from? And is this "demon" the real murderer at hand?**

* * *

The Asylum

"You have to _pay_!" Jade's voice was coarse and harsh. With each word, she took one step forward towards her friends.

"For what?" Andre shielded the others, confronting this _demon _that seemed to have taken over Jade.

She lunged forward, digging her sharp nails into Andre's temples "For the murder of my daughter!"

She released him so he flung backwards, crashing into Tori.

"Andre!" She cried "Are you OK?" Blood was trickling down his face from his wounds, but he wasn't in any serious pain.

"Why, why would you _do it_?" Jade demanded. Her shoulder blades were descending out of her flesh as if she hadn't eaten for days.

There was nothing they could do, how could they convince this _beast _that they weren't responsible for the death of her daughter?

Cat grabbed Robbie's arm "The little girl!" She whispered "The body, maybe that's her daughter!"

Robbie nodded in agreement. The pair slipped out of the room and into the next.

* * *

"Jade?" Beck called. The silhouette of his girlfriend in the window didn't move an inch, she remained perfectly still as if she hadn't heard a single word he'd said.

His jacket lay in a heap on the ground, stained with Jade's blood. There was so much of it; it was literally soaking through the material. He realized there and then how hurt she was, and how immediately she needed a doctor. He _had _to get her out of there...

* * *

"Where's that corridor, Robbie?" Cat asked as they tip toed down the stairs and towards the entrance.

"Near the front doors," He replied "It looked like she'd been there for a while..."

Cat frowned "How did you have blood on your hands then? Wouldn't she of rotted?"

"That was my blood, from my cut."

"Do you remember how you got it?"

"No, I really can't." He thought hard, desperately trying to remember what had happened to him.

They stopped, there were footsteps.

"Get under that table, Cat!" Robbie urged.

They weren't expecting who came around the corner...

* * *

"Tori, the scissors!" Andre cried.

"No, I-I can't!" Her eyes filled with fear, how could he expect her to _kill _one of her friends?

He shook his head "No, here!" He grabbed them from her trembling hands.

With one, quick sweep, he cut the rope above their heads and dived to the floor, pulling down Tori with him. A large, heavy curtain collapsed from the ceiling, separating them from Jade.

"Come on!"

They took their chance and escaped through the door.

"How did you know there was a curtain on the ceiling?" Tori panted once they had got down the stairs.

"I saw it when we were exploring the rooms" He explained "Besides, Beck told me this room is where they used to "operate" on patients, the curtain was used for "privacy" reasons."

She scowled "Operate? Pfft, yeah right. They were torturing these poor people! Whatever's inside Jade just wants revenge for the _horrible _things they did to her! We need to show her that we're not here to hurt her, maybe she'll let us go!"

* * *

"Beck!" Cat squealed, emerging from under the table and throwing her arms around him.

"It's so good to see you!" Robbie smiled.

Beck glanced behind them distractedly "Have you seen Jade?"

"She's upstairs..." Robbie whispered "But, don't go up there!"

"I'm going Robbie, I _have _to!" He disappeared up the stairs.

"Come on, Robbie!" Cat tugged on his sleeve "Let's go get the body before it's too late!"

* * *

Andre and Tori were hunched together in the darkness of a small closet.

"Well, at least we're safe in here..." Andre murmured.

Tori smiled awkwardly, shifting slightly to the right so she wasn't so pressed up to him.

"Yeah, but not for long. We have to make a run for it soon!"

"Not until we're certain it's safe, I'm not risking it! I can't let you get hurt..." His voice was firm and adamant.

Tori blushed "Thanks, Andre. You're my _hero_!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek "Oh, sorry. Don't know why I did that!" She bit her lip in embarrassment and turned away.

"It's fine, I'm not complaining!" He grinned, pulling her into a real kiss.

For the first time that night, she felt perfectly safe.

* * *

The body was rotted alright, all the way down to the bone. There was no flesh remaining, but the awful stench was still wafting around the room.

Cat shrugged "Well, it has been..." She took her time to work out the correct number of her fingers "73 years!"

"I guess." Robbie was clutching his nose with his sleeve.

"What are we gonna _do _with it?" Cat wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Well, this ghost, demon, whatever it is! It's obviously seeking revenge for her daughter's death. Maybe if we reunite them, it will convince her that we're good, and that we _didn't _kill her daughter!"

Cat giggled "Look where that got them in _The Woman in Black_!"

"Don't say things like that, Cat! It's not very reassuring!" Robbie whimpered as he began wrapping the skeleton in an old rug and carting it back out of the room.

* * *

From behind the door, Beck could hear Jade as she struggled with the curtain. Her voice was much lower than usual, and he realized _instantly _that he wasn't dealing with his girlfriend anymore, something even _worse _than Jade's moods, which was saying something! He knew that he had to be prepared, that trying to save her life could cost him his own, but it was worth it in his eyes.

He knocked on the door warily "Jade...?"

The screams of distress stopped immediately.

"Who is it?" She demanded "Is it one of you _murdering cowards_?"

"No! It's Beck! Jade, it's me. Your _boyfriend_!" He pleaded.

The door swung open "All I had was my daughter, and they _took _her away from me! _You _took her away from me!"

She lashed out fiercely with brute force, tearing his arm and scarring his chest.

"Jade, no!" he cried in agony as his limp body hit the wall.

* * *

Tori jumped back, breaking the kiss "Did you hear that?"

"Fireworks?" Andre grinned lovingly

"No! I heard Beck, I think he's trouble, come on!"

They rushed out of the closet and up the stairs, bumping into Cat and Robbie on their way.

"What the _hell _is that...?" Andre asked nervously, pointing to the rug.

Tori frowned "That does look dodgy, Robbie."

"It's the little girl, remember?" Cat croaked from behind the group

"Yeah, me and Cat think it might be her daughter. She may be our only ticket out of here." Robbie explained.

* * *

Andre helped him to lug it up the stairs. There, they found Beck, battered and bruised on the floor.

"Oh god, Beck!" Andre bawled.

A dark shadow stepped forward into the light "Looks _broken_, doesn't he?" Jade smirked, stepping onto his stomach deliberately.

"You're _evil_!" Cat cried.

"15 years in a _prison _like this and you ought to be! They told me that they'd look after us, me and my daughter. They _promised _to keep us safe! And then came along the needles and the pills. They poked and prodded us endlessly, testing unauthorized drugs on our weak bodies until we could barely move. Then they expected us to trust them, expected us to not defend ourselves when they came close. Of course we were gonna hurt them back! Wouldn't you? But they _didn't _have to get her involved; she was nothing to do with it! Only seven years old when they drugged her so high she turned blind from the agony and insane with the torture of it all. They told me they were going to make her better, but she never breathed again! I never saw her sweet face again! I never even got the chance to say goodbye to her..." She wept in response.

"You can see her again though, you can say your goodbyes, and then let it all go! You can be reunited!" Robbie promised as he threw back the rug.

They all gasped at what they saw...

* * *

**Ooh... What did they see? Find out in the next chapter! I'm sorry to say that chapter 6 may be its last! I have the ending well thought out in mind, and I have a feeling I might be able to squeeze it all into one final chapter! All answers will soon be revealed, and if you're still confused by the 6****th**** chapter, just let me know in the reviews and I'll try my best to make sense of it! For all of you that **_**haven't **_**see the Woman in Black movie (which I do **_**not **_**own by the way!), they basically try to reunite the ghost with her son who died in the marsh, and it doesn't end too well... ****Also, someone asked in their review to include some more "Andre and Tori" fluff in it, so I have (sorry to those of you who don't like sloppy stuff like that!) **So, there you have it! Second to last chapter of _**The Asylum **_**is finally finished! Hope you like it and please review! Thanks! Amber x**


	6. The End

_**The Asylum **_**comes to an unfortunate end in this final chapter! Jade is released, but on one condition that may risk Beck's life. Is there something worse than a demon lurking in the dark and will the six friends make it out alive? Read on for answers!**

* * *

The Asylum

It was a little girl, alive and breathing. Her skin was pasty and grey, but her chest was clearly moving with heavy breathes.

"S-She's, _alive_?!" Robbie choked.

The body emerged from the rug, slowly getting her balance and staring blankly forward.

"I'm alive in form, but not in heart." She hissed "They took the life out of me in 1937, two years before Red Rock was closed down."

Her hair snaked around her shoulders in greasy, black strings. Her skin was oily and pale and her eyes were blood shot and weighed down with bags.

"Who are you?" Cat asked softly, as if she were speaking to a normal human being.

"Alice Petty Field." She replied in a coarse whisper.

They all recognized the name instantly.

"Alice _Petty Field_?" Tori gulped "_Nancy _Petty Field's daughter?!"

"The stories are true..." Andre murmured in disbelief.

"Yes, me and my mother were trapped in this god forsaken place for many years. I was born in here on my mother's 8th year. My father was one of the employees; he'd attacked my mother on a number of occasions, but never admitted it. As a result, she was punished for being a _slut_." The girl explained thoroughly, anger boiling up inside of her with each word.

Tori shook her head "That's terrible..."

"This has _nothing _to do with us, though! _Please _let our friend go, lets us all go!" Robbie pleaded.

"Your friend was a non believer of our kind; we had to show her the truth, unless she'd get into far worse trouble. We're not _bad _spirits, we're just angry ones." Jade retorted.

The girl nodded in agreement "If she were to run into _him_, she'd be in grave danger..."

"Who's _him_?" Andre asked.

"The worst one of them all," Jade snapped "He still walks the grounds, just like us..."

"But why do only _you _walk the grounds?" Cat frowned

"We're the only ones who chose to stay. He needs to pay before he lays to rest, we won't let him leave until he does."

"Let our friends go and we'll help you." Cat demanded.

Everyone went silent; it wasn't like Cat to stick up for herself like that.

Jade approached her slowly "I'll release the one within if you attract him. Out of our 73 years here as lost spirits, we've never been able catch him. He's cunning; he hides from us in places we've never even been..."

"I'll act as bait!" Beck's weak voice chirped in.

They all turned towards him. He could barely speak, let alone stand up to a vicious ghost.

"The fresh blood of a young boy, it's perfect." The girl smiled.

"He'll get himself _killed_!" Andre butted in.

"I have to do this for Jade, Andre! There's no way you can convince me otherwise." He struggled to his feet "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

It was the long corridor that seemed to never end. All seven of them stood in the doorway, not sure whether to step in or not. This is the corridor where they found Jade, something _evil _lurked here.

"Release her, and then I'll do your _dirty work_!" Beck gritted his teeth.

"Very well..." Jade clutched her stomach as if in agony, her knees buckles and she sunk to the ground.

Andre touched her shoulder "Jade, you OK?"

"W-What happened...? Where's Beck?" She croaked.

"Don't tell her, not yet. Just keep her out of the way!" Tori whispered.

"Where's your mother gone now?" Cat asked the girl.

"She's still here, I can feel her..." She replied "Now, let's get this started before morning."

Beck's arm was still in a pretty bad condition, but it was the scars on his chest that the girl paid most attention to. She let her bony finger explore inside the wound, looking for one thing and one thing only, a finger nail. She held it up to examine. It was caked in rich, human blood and smelt strong and pure.

"This is it." She hushed, flinging the nail forward so it lay in front of the door on the far end.

Jade scowled "Who did that to him?!"

Tori and Andre bowed their heads, unsure what to say to their friend. But they didn't have to say a word, as she lifted her hand in front of her eyes, noticing that there was a finger missing a nail.

"No!"She cried, reaching desperately out to her boyfriend, knowing that she couldn't move her legs.

"It wasn't you, Jade!" Tori grabbed her arm and layed her down "There was something inside of you, _someone _controlling your body and your thoughts, it _wasn't _you!"

The smell of human blood drifted through the door and off to some unknown hiding place. Eventually, a creature, less human like than the little girl, emerged. His back was hunched and his hair came out as grey tufts upon his deformed, ghastly white head.

"What happened to his face?" Beck asked in a whisper.

"He was shot in the head by the police force; all employees were sent to death when the truth of their murderous ways were revealed. They never did get his head back in perfect condition for the viewing of the body; he was left severely deformed in the afterlife." The girl explained.

The creature stepped forward, sniffing the nail suspiciously and then lunging forward towards Beck, his feet only inches away from his head. Just as he was about to crush his skull, a dark figure of woman approached him.

"Time to _pay _for what you did!" She growled.

"Now's our chance!" Tori cried.

Andre grabbed Beck and Robbie grabbed Jade. They all escaped out of the door and down the stairs.

They could hear the muffled call of the little girl "Go! Go! Run away before it's too late!"

* * *

The sky was streaked with orange and purple, night was fading away fast. The six friends burst through the doors and didn't stop running until the asylum was out of sight.

"Did that really just happen?" Andre asked uncertainly

"Well, if you mean, did we just have a conversation with a dead girl and her mother and then watch Beck put himself up for bait to attract a psychotic ghost, then yeah." Robbie replied out of breath.

Cat giggled at his sarcastic remark.

"That was the guy who cut the chandelier, I remember now!" Jade whispered "He used these rusted old scissors and- Whoa! Where are my scissors?!"

Andre smiled and handed them to her "I found them by you, but didn't really get a chance to hand them over; Beck got you out of there so fast."

Jade smirked and turned to her boyfriend "Yeah, I know. He's great. Too bad I'm gonna be a cripple for a while..."

Beck pointed to his bleeding arm "Well, at least we can be cripples together!"

"That must have been the person who cut my knee then, I can't remember, but I'm pretty sure I heard a man's voice." Robbie shrugged.

"Come on guys!" Cat grinned "We're _free_! Let's stop talking about it and get out of here!"

Everyone agreed with that. With Beck limping by the support of Andre's shoulder and Jade being carried by Tori and Robbie much to her annoyance, they all walked off together, away from the evil building they'd left behind and back home to their normal lives...

* * *

None of them told anyone of their experience. Their wounds were pretty hard to hide, so they came up with the story that Jade had been crushed by the chandelier because it was simply unstable, and then Beck had tore his arm and cut his chest trying to get her out. Robbie just wore trousers for a while to cover the gash, scared as he was such a terrible liar, especially to his parents. They reported the building and told them how it wasn't safe in there, and it was destroyed several weeks later. None of the six friends knew whether the girl and her mother had got they wanted and made their enemy pay, but they liked to think that they did. One thing that was for certain for _all _of them now, they were _defiantly _believers of the afterlife...

The End

* * *

**Well, I hope this ending was satisfying for all of you reading this! I tried to make it a happy, but at the same time mysterious conclusion as they never actually did find out whether the horrible ghost paid for what he did to all of the patients years ago. My little brother has been moithering me to give him some credit in the final chapter as he helped me come up with the chandelier part of the story, so thank you Jamie! Please review and remember that I'm glad to answer any questions if there are any (which I don't think there should be as I'm sure I answered it all in this chapter, but I might of made a mistake!) Thanks! Amber x**


End file.
